


Opaque (ABANDONED WORK)

by nerdyguywithwings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angel/Demon Relationship, Bottom Castiel, Demon Dean Winchester, F/F, F/M, Hybrid - Freeform, Kidnapping, M/M, Missing Persons, Mpreg, Submission, Submissive, Top Dean, Wingfic, angel/demon castiel, demon eyes, tail
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-01-21 13:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1551362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdyguywithwings/pseuds/nerdyguywithwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel are completely different species, but it doesn't seem to bother them. When they finally become an item and their relationship develops further though, they experience some great traumas and it's going to test their relationship to the max.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In the dark we met

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luciel89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luciel89/gifts).



> Okay so this is my first proper fic that I intend to finish.  
> I would like to credit Luciel89 on some ideas from her 'bonded' series that I have used in this. She has had trouble with someone copying her fic and i want to put this out there now, THIS IS NOT THE SAME AND I AM NOT TRYING TO STEAL HER IDEA AND COPY HER STORY! I have spoken with her and she is cool with the ideas that I have used, which include demons/angels not generally being in a relationship and the fact that submissive's can be pregnant, and demons have tails, but other than that, everything is my own ideas.  
> I've gifted this fic to Luciel89 as she gave me some much wanted help with the correct use of English etc... and I believe that although this fic is very different to hers, there are 1 or 2 elements from hers i used so i think it's appropriate to dedicate this first part of the series to her (yes this is only the first section of the series;) Thank you, hope you enjoy the first chapter :)

Dean couldn't believe where he was.  In fact he couldn't believe Gabriel had gotten him here under false pretences.  Gabriel had told Dean they were going for a ''guys night out'' when in fact, being the Trickster he was, he'd brought Dean to an Opaque bar.  From what Dean had picked up from other people, an Opaque bar is set in complete darkness and your waiter directs you to a table and you sit and communicate with one another in the dark.

However, the bar Gabriel had brought Dean to had this element, but instead of sitting with someone you know, you sit with someone who could be a potential love interest.  It was a way of getting to know someone before judging them on their looks.

Dean wasn't ready for this.  He was still getting over Lisa.  Lisa was Dean's previous partner - a human girl - and Dean loved her.  He couldn't imagine ever spending his life with someone else other than Lisa.  She was perfect.  She listened to him, spent time with him, never made fun of him when he got emotional. He missed her a lot, but he knew she was never going to come back.

Dean's thoughts were broken when the queue to enter the Opaque bar moved forward.  Dean assumed the place must be pretty good for there to be a queue to get in.  There were Angels, Demons, Humans and human-hybrids alike all trying to get in. 

Dean and Gabriel were both receiving odd glares at them, and they both guessed it was due to Dean being a Demon, and Gabriel being an Angel.  Although it was a lot more common nowadays for Angels and Demons to get along, it still confused some people who believed Angels and Demons were sworn enemies.

Gabriel and Dean had been friends all through school and college, so they were used to the odd stares now.  It just didn't bother them.  They enjoyed each other's company.  Dean enjoyed Gabriel's tricks and quirky nature, and Gabriel enjoyed the fact that Dean wasn't afraid of being himself, no matter what people said.

Although Dean had never had any problems with Angels and he generally enjoyed their company, he had never dated one.  Dean always said he was straight, even though before Lisa, he'd had a few flings with guys, but they had never been anything serious.  Dean had never been with a submissive however. A submissive in the Angel and Demon species was often referred to as male, although they had both male sex organs and the reproductive system of a female, making it possible for them to conceive and give birth.  They were generally called Omegas rather than Submissives because it was more polite.

Dean himself was an Alpha, meaning he was built well, so in fights, he could definitely defend himself, and he had a well muscled tail (Demons had tails, whereas Angels had wings).  Also, with being an Alpha Demon, Dean could change his natural eye-colour to full black whenever he wished, whereas Beta Demons could only do so in certain situations, and Omega Demons couldn't actually turn their eyes black, but instead, they would be red.

Gabriel was a Beta Angel, meaning he had fairly large light grey wings.  However, Alpha Angels tended to have larger muscled wings that were 9 times out of 10 black or a very dark grey.  Omega Angels had bright, crisp white wings that were soft to the touch.  This was how you picked out what type of Angel was what.

Soon, Dean and Gabriel reached the front of the queue, awaiting their turn to be assisted in the Dark night club bar.

"I can't believe you tricked me into coming here Gabriel, this is embarrassing as fuck!" Dean snapped at Gabriel, hoping to make the Angel feel guilty, but it didn't work.

"Hey baby, I'm the Trickster."  Gabriel furrowed his brows at Dean, winking as he did so.

Dean couldn't help but stifle a giggle.  Gabriel always managed to get out of one of his tricks by joking, and Dean always fell for it, and never actually got an apology off him.

"Look, I'm telling you this in confidence Gabe, I don't feel comfortable being seated with some desperate Demon, I'm not over Lisa..." Dean had said 'desperate Demon' and not included Angels or Humans because it was known for bars like this to set you up with your own kind.  In some cases Angels or Demons would be seated with Humans, but never Angels and Demons together.

Gabriel replied straight after, "Dean, you've got to move on.  I know you loved Lisa, but she's gone, and she isn't coming back.  It was sad what happened to her buddy, but she'd want you to be happy, and I'm not telling you to make any commitments, just... give it a try, for me?"  Gabriel gave Dean a look of sorrow, knowing that even though it was a year since Lisa's death, he had to move on.

Dean caved in and agreed with Gabriel, but said he wasn't making any promises to get someone's phone number.  Soon a small, blonde human waitress came out to collect both Dean and Gabriel and take them to separate tables.

Dean linked with her left arm, while Gabriel linked with the right arm once she had put on her night-vision goggles.  The waiters and waitresses are constantly directing people to seats and bringing people food and beverages as well as directing customers, so they have to be able to see in the dark, that is why they are provided with night-vision goggles.

The waitress soon had Gabriel seated and now she was directing Dean to his table.  The waitress gently held onto Dean's hand now, and helped him to feel for his seat.  Dean couldn't help but feel completely embarrassed about this situation, but then again he realised that everyone in here was in the same boat as him.

The waitress soon had Dean seated and explained that she would get his date for the night right after he ordered.  He ordered a Jack Daniel's and Coke and the Waitress scuttled off to get his drink and date.

It took Dean a while to get adjusted to the complete darkness.  He found everything quite chaotic at first considering he had no one yet to talk to, so he could hear everything around him.  For some reason the complete darkness seemed to cause Dean to feel as if there was no sense of depth.  He felt that a conversation that was on the other side of the room was right next to him.  He could hear many different conversations so clearly.  Dean's eyes had adjusted and he guessed that due to the lack of sight, his other senses were becoming heightened and that was why he could hear things so perfectly.

He was just beginning to lose his cool when he felt a hand touch his shoulder.

"Hello again Sir, I've brought your date for the night over and your drink is just to your left side so be careful not to knock it off..." 

The waitress had returned and while Dean was out of it with his thoughts, she had seated his date.  She reached for Dean's hand and he flinched slightly at the touch, but soon relaxed into it, allowing her hand to guide his own to his drink.

She soon let go and he guided the refreshing alcohol to his mouth before taking a sip, enjoying the warmth of the Jack Daniels slipping down his throat.  He slowly and carefully but the drink back on the table.

"Can i get you anything to drink Sir?"  Dean raised an eyebrow, not that it would have been visible to anyone.

_Sir?_

Dean had been seated with a male?  He had specifically said that he was straight at the door.  He was about the question the Waitresses decision when a voice broke out.

"Uh, I'd like a rose water please." 

The voice was kind of raspy, but inviting.  Dean knew he liked it.  It wasn't like any voice he'd heard before.  It sounded warm, and inviting.

"No problem, I'll be back shortly with your drink, both of you, enjoy your evening." The waitress patted both of her customers on the shoulder before once again leaving to get another beverage.

Both Dean and his date were silent for a minute before the voice Dean had heard just once interrupted the awkward silence on the table.

"I'm, uh, Castiel..."  Castiel waited for a reply.

Dean clearly sensed some uncertainty in Castiel's voice.  He seemed... worried?  It was understandable.  This wasn't a normal way to meet a potential partner.

"Hi, my name's Dean... Sorry, but you're not gay are you? It's just I'm a straight male..."  Dean felt like he'd pulled a dick move and he hadn't intended on making Castiel feel uncomfortable, but he wanted to make it clear, he wasn't gay.

"Well actually, I'm uh, a submissive... omega I mean... sorry I'm nervous... I don't usually do this sort of thing..."  Castiel's voice was cracking, evident that his nervousness had reached an all new level.

Dean felt for him.  He hadn't been with a submissive because they looked male and he had convinced himself that he just wasn't into guys, even though technically, submissive's were more female.  But this omega really hit a nerve with him.  He seemed extremely feminine and cautious.

"Oh wow, right.  I've never been with a submissive before..."  Dean instantly regretted saying that.  It sounded as if he wanted to get with the guy and Dean most certainly hadn't intended on it coming out like that. 

Castiel blushed furiously, but it wasn't evident to Dean due to the darkness.  The Waitress returned with Castiel's drink and helped him with it like she had with Dean.  Again, she left, leaving Dean and Castiel alone to talk once again.

"I can go if you want me to, I don't wish to make you feel uncomfortable Dean."  Dean liked the way his name rolled off Castel's tongue.  He'd made his name sound so sensual without even meaning to.

"Of course you don't need to leave.  You aren't making me feel uncomfortable Cas, stay..."  Dean then started processing what he had just said to Castiel.

_Cas?_

Where did that come from. 

"Cas?"  Castiel questioned what Dean had said and he really didn't know why he'd called him that, it just sounded... right?

"Sorry, it just came out.  Like a nickname.  I'll call you Castiel from now on, sorry..."

"No, no, I, uh, I like it..."  Castiel blushed once again, so glad that Dean couldn't see.

* * *

Castiel and Dean talked for several hours.  They talked about their younger lives, their family, schooling, jobs and so on.  Dean was very upfront and told Castiel he wasn't totally sure about tonight and about Lisa, which made Castiel's heart ache slightly for Dean, he'd clearly loved the girl.  Castiel had also told Dean he'd never had a relationship and had never had any love interests before.  Castiel had also mentioned to Dean that with being a submissive, he tended to receive a lot of crude remarks from Alpha and Beta's.  For some reason Dean let out a low growl at this, and he really wasn't sure why.

One thing they hadn't discussed was what species they were for two reasons, the first being you weren't allowed to discuss species type in the bar as it could sometimes lead to racism, so if you were interested in the species of someone, you would have to wait and find out once you left the club.  The second reason being that even if that rule wasn't in place, both Dean and Castiel suggested they wait until they got outside as they preferred to get to know more personal things about one another first.

The more Dean knew about Cas, the more Dean seemed interested in him.  Castiel seemed very shy and reserved.  Castiel was a professional photographer which Dean thought suited his persona.  Castiel had guessed Dean was pretty outgoing and discovering that Dean was a mechanic that owned his own garage as well as doing custom designs on old style cars, didn't come as a shock.  They both found one another's careers interesting and they both agreed that each career suited the individual.

It soon turned 3am and their Waitress had returned to tell them it was closing time.  Both Dean and Castiel couldn't believe how quickly the time had passed.  They'd both thoroughly enjoyed one another's company, and Dean just felt there was something there, something that he hadn't expected to feel for someone other than Lisa.

Both Dean and Castiel grabbed and linked onto either side of the Waitress, preparing to meet one another face to face, in the light.  Dean was excited, he couldn't wait to put a face with the voice, Castiel however, was less enthusiastic, fearing that once Dean knew what he was, he'd disappear.

Still engorged in darkness, they were both given their jackets, and Dean had insisted on paying the bill, much to Castiel's disagreement.  They were both guided once again to the front entrance before stepping outside into the starlit sky.  It was dark outside, put the streetlamps and night sky provided some light, and it took a few moment for both Dean and Castiel's eyes to adjust to the lighter area.  Dean blinked before looking at the person he'd spent the night with and couldn't believe what was in front of him.

Castiel had bright, white wings, showing he was clearly a submissive, but they oddly had a few very light grey feathers splashed about. However, Castiel didn't just have wings.  Attached to his lower back, directly below his wings, was a tail.  Dean's eyes widened at the sight of a tail.  The tail was muscled, but not enough for it to be used in combat.

Castiel wasn't an Angel, he wasn't a Demon... he was both... a Hybrid?

Dean moved his eye's over to the Angel's face and for a few moments, he forgot that Cas was a hybrid.  The hybrid had light coloured skin, along with the bluest eyes you could ever see.  They were bluer than any ocean or day sky.  He had a mass of dark raven hair, that stuck out slightly, but Dean liked that imperfection.

Dean soon shook his head and noticed the increasing blush on Castiel's face. 

_Cute._

Dean could see tears welling in Castiel's eyes, and as if it was instinct or something Dean pulled the hybrid ito a tight embrace.  This only took Castiel by surprise, but he relaxed into the hug and allowed the tears to fall.  Nobody was around to see this as they had been the last to leave the club and as it was now closed up, there was no bouncers out to witness this act.

"It's okay Cas.  Sh, it's fine.  It doesn't bother me..."  Dean wasn't sure what to say to comfort the Angel-Demon hybrid, but he stayed honest and told Cas exactly how he felt, and it was true.  For some reason Cas' species didn't bother him.  Dean generally didn't care about species anyway, although he wasn't all sure about Angel-Demon hybrids.  However, Castiel just made Dean feel as if him being an Omega and a Hybrid was okay.  Dean thought Castiel seemed like a really amazing person, and he wasn't about to let someone as amazing as him just go.

Castiel sniffed before pulling away from Dean and replying, "I-I'm sorry.  People just look at me like... like I'm nothing?  I can't help who my parents are and I can't help what I am... I.. I'll go..."  Castiel turned on his heel preparing to leave, and it was as if Dean's brain had completely shut off but he did the only thing he could think of and pulled Castiel into his embrace once again lowering his head slightly, cupping Castiel's face, and kissing him.

It took Castiel by surprise, especially when he was a crying mess, but he soon gave in, and welcomed the kiss.  Castiel's lips parted slightly, allowing Dean entry, and that was all he needed before he pushed his tongue further into Castiel's mouth.  Their tongues danced and it was is if the kiss was just meant to be.  Dean soon pulled away from Cas, panting, as was Cas, both reeling from the heated kiss they'd just experienced.

Dean's brain went back into gear and he felt slightly confused at why he'd just done that.

"Man, I'm... I'm really sor-"  Dean was cut off by Castiel.

"It's fine.  I... I liked it." Castiel wasn't about to lie.  He had enjoyed that kiss, his first kiss.  He wasn't going to tell Dean that piece of information however.

Dean couldn't help but smile.  Castiel really did seem like an amazing person, and for the first time in a year, Dean thought of being with someone other than Lisa.  Dean reached into his pocket pulling out his phone before clicking a few buttons and snapping a photo of Castiel.

"Hey, what was that?"  Castiel raised his eyebrows and Dean, blushing, not understanding why Dean had taken a photo of him.

Dean passed Castiel his phone.

"I needed a photo to go with the rest of your contact information."  Dean smiled at Castiel.

"My what?"

"I want your number Castiel.  If you don't mind.  I enjoyed tonight, all of tonight, and I'd love to see you again."  Dean was the one blushing now, noticing how forward he sounded, but he didn't care all that much.  All he knew was he wanted to see Castiel again.

Castiel wiped a stray tear from his cheek, before tapping onto Dean's phone, then handing it back over.

"There you go.  Even if you don't use it, and we don't see one another again... It was very nice to meet you Dean.  I enjoyed the night with you, but I do hope you'll contact me..." Castiel looked a way from Dean, willing away another oncoming blush.

"You can be sure I'll contact you Cas.  I would definitely want to see you again."  Dean once again pulled Castiel closer, and kissed him, quickly but still leaving an element of passion and want there.

They both said their goodbyes before heading their separate ways.  Castiel hopped into a cab while Dean decided to walk to his apartment as it was just 2 blocks away.  The entire walk back, all Dean could think about was how much of a surprise the night was in the sense he never thought he'd have met someone worthwhile there that he was actually interested in, that would turn out to be an Omega Hybrid, who would also be so God damn attractive.  Dean just hoped they'd see one another soon, because he wasn't about to let Castiel get away so easily.


	2. Taking it slow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, thank-you for all the kudos and everything! Didn't expect such positivity! Enjoy this next chapter, would like to thank my beta Luciel89 :) by the way sorry for the late posting, I'm changing colleges and stuff so I've been pre-occupied!:3 Wow, also, if you want to watch a movie that has Jensen in, I advise you to watch ''10 Inch Hero". Its a rom-com and you can watch it online. It's amazing and so cute, plus it's got Danneel on for those who are fans of her, so check it out:)

Dean woke up the next morning with the previous night being the first thing on his mind. He stretched his body, the quilt cover slipping down his body slightly. The last thing Dean expected from last night was to actually be seated with someone who wasn't a complete whore looking for her next fuck, but instead, he met someone completely amazing who was interested in him and what he wanted from life.

Dean didn't have time to think more of Castiel and how perfect the night beforehand was as his phone's ringtone 'AC/DC - Highway to Hell' was blasting through the room. He rolled over on his bed and reached to get his phone from the bedside cabinet.

_Gabriel Calling..._

Dean knew exactly why Gabriel was calling. He wanted to inform Dean of his latest lady conquest and see if Dean managed to get lucky. Dean flipped open his phone and waited for Gabriel to say something.

_"Good morning, baby-cakes. You get home okay last night?"_

Dean let out a small unmanly giggle at Gabriel's one of many nick-names for him.

"Yes I got home okay, how about you?" Dean didn't know why he'd even bothered asking that question when he knew for a fact Gabriel would have spent the night with the woman he'd met at the Opaque bar.

 _"I know what you're thinking, baby-cakes. You're thinking I spent the night with the girl I met last night, right? Well, you'd be wrong. She... Kali - that's her name by the way, Kali - she is a woman. We both got along exceptionally well and as much as I wanted to go back to hers and bang her brains out, I didn't. I got her number like a proper gentleman, and we've decided to go for food this weekend. Which is totally not what I normally do, but wow, I'm so into this girl. She's an Angel as well, dude. She has the most beautiful white wings but they've got black tips at the ends. She looked... perfect. But enough about me, did you, uh, manage to pull last night?"_ Gabriel furrowed his brows on the other end of the line, forgetting that Dean wouldn't actually see.

"Well actually Gabe, I did meet someone..."

Dean wished he'd just not said anything, because he knew he was about to be bombarded with many questions from Gabriel.

_"Oh my fucking Jesus! Are you joshing me? Like wow, bro. Okay spill. Is she hot? What species is she? Where is she from? What type o-"_

Dean cut Gabriel off.

"Okay let me just stop you there. It's not a she... It's a he. Well, not exactly a he... more of an uh, Omega. Yes, they are extremely hot I guess, hotter than any person I've ever laid eyes upon. His name is Castiel, and Castiel is from California. He uh, he's an Angel/Demon Hybrid..."

Dean murmured that last bit, not because he was worried about what Gabriel would say as Gabe was very open-minded, Dean was more worried about the more questions Gabriel would ask.

_"Oh wow, dude. I never realised you were into submissives, then again, you do have that butch gay vibe going on. Wow, man. I'm stunned, and they're not even a full breed species, they're a hybrid? Fuck. So you're okay with them... being... you know..."_

Dean knew what Gabriel was implying. Gabriel thought Dean would have a problem with the species of Castiel purely because they were a cross-breed, and that wasn't the case.

"I don't give a fuck about his species. He's amazing and extremely attractive and I don't know, there's just something about him. I like him, a lot, and I'm not letting his species get in the way of how I feel. I like the fact he has a tail, it makes him more Demon and right for me, but the fact he has wings is so unique to, and they're honestly beautiful, kind of make me feel like I want wings to..." Dean trailed off at the end of his sentence, remembering how beautiful Castiel's wings were, and how much he wanted to run his hands through them, but that wouldn't have been appropriate.

The other end of the line was silent for several moments longer, Gabriel clearly going over what Dean had just said, before his voice broke through the silence.

_"Well, bro, if this is what you want, I will back you all the fucking way, baby!"_

Dean smiled at Gabriel's reply. It never mattered what it was, Gabriel would always back Dean up, because they were friends. No... they were brothers. Of course not by blood, but the bond they shared was pretty close that they may as well have been brothers.

Before Dean could say any kind of thanks to Gabriel, he replied.

 _"Me and this chick from last night are going out for breakfast, I'm totally in, man! I'll see you tomorrow! Peace out, bitches!"_ and that was that.

Dean giggled slightly at Gabriel's goodbye, before opening up the texting app on his phone. Castiel clearly wanted Dean to text him, but maybe the day after was too soon. But Dean just couldn't resist, he had to, no, he needed to see Castiel soon.

It was Saturday now and Dean has the rest of the weekend off, thus meaning there was plenty of time for him and Castiel to meet up again.That was of course if Castiel wasn't working and still wanted to meet Dean.

**HI CASTIEL. I WAS HOPING TO SEE YOU AGAIN,TONIGHT, IF YOU WANTED. LET ME KNOW.**

**\- DEAN X**

Dean re-read the text message over and over before finally plucking up the courage to actually send it. He smiled and hummed contently. He really hoped Castiel would be interested. He really didn't know what it was about the Hybrid, he just knew he had to spend more time to get to know him.

Dean's phone was soon going off again, and instead of a text reply from Castiel, he was actually phoning Dean, which Dean hoped would be a good thing.

He once again answered his phone.

 _"Hello Dean,"_ Castiel's deep but arousing voice answered first, making Dean smile to himself.

"Hey Cas. So, you got my text?"

_"Yes Dean. I was phoning to uh, confirm a place and time to meet because I would uh, love to see you again. I enjoyed last night, very much."_

Even though Dean couldn't see Castiel, he knew he was blushing on the other end of the line and that made Dean smile, which he seemed to have done a lot this morning.

"Fantastic. Well actually, I can pick you up, if you want, I'll just have soda for the night seen as I'm driving. Saves you paying for a taxi home. We can go wherever you want though Castiel, I'll just need to know where and what time to pick you up." Dean didn't want come across as being to forward with everything, but he really wanted to see Cas again.

_"I would love that Dean. Can you pick me up at Rose Avenue? It's more of a coven of houses, so I'll stand at the beginning of the coven where you'll be able to see me, at say... 8pm? We can also go to my favourite burger bar? Unless you think it's too... Familiar?"_

Dean grinned at that. He loved burgers.

"No. Burgers will be fine. I will be there for then, no problem. I'll see you at 8! Bye Cas." "I'll see you soon Dean." Dean felt the smile that Castiel clearly had on his face at that point, which in return, made Dean smile to, for the millionth time that morning.

* * *

Dean spent the rest of the day preparing for his evening with Castiel. He cleaned out his Impala because his brother, Sam, had left loads of empty packets and pop bottles in the back.

He gave the Impala a good clean on the outside as well as the inside too, before going in and getting a small snack, then cleaning up around his home.

Dean wanted to give the house a small do-over just in case Castiel happened to come back with him. Not that he assumed Castiel was that way inclined, but he wanted to be prepared just incase.

He wasn't fully sure if he even wanted Castiel over. Maybe it would be best to get to know one another more first. Dean was pretty hung up on Castiel after only one night so maybe it would be best just to make sure they were truly meant to be.

Dean finished up cleaning his home before hopping in the shower. Dean stripped off his clothes and put the shower on before getting in. He welcomed the warm feeling of the water washing over his wing-free back and down past his tail.

Dean starteded to imagine Castiel in the shower. He wondered if Cas would spread his wings out, allowing the water access to every inch of him. He then imagined Castiel in the shower with him, bending his pert ass over, spreading his wings in a submissive stance, moaning out Dean's name.

Dean imagined more filthy thoughts of Castiel, before he realised how hard he'd become. It was becoming quite painful, so Dean allowed himself some release by reaching his hand down and wrapping it around his length, stroking it, increasing the speed of his strokes when he felt he was getting close.

Dean continued to imagine himself touching Castiel as the shower water continued to flow down his body. He finally felt that familiar build up deep inside him before he came, spurting come onto his hand and the shower floor, his breath heavy and in an awkward pattern.

He attempted to catch his breath back while the shower washed away all the evidence of his previous actions.

Dean's breath was finally back to it's normal pace and he finished up in the shower before getting himself ready for the night out with Castiel.

Dean was still slightly freaked out by the fact he'd masturbated over Castiel. Thank God Castiel wouldn't find out.

Dean had decided on wearing some dress pants and a white shirt with the top two buttons open, along with a black blazer and dress shoes. His hair had gone to its fluffed state but looked quite good even though he'd put no product on.

Dean checked himself out in the mirror once more, before grabbing his wallet and car keys and heading out the door, feeling excited about the future night.

* * *

 

It only took Dean 20 minutes to get to Rose Avenue, and sure enough, Castiel was there, waiting for Dean.

Castiel had chosen to wear black skinny jeans and like Dean, he had on a crisp white dress shirt and a dark blue blazer, but he'd buttoned up his shirt fully and placed a tie around his collar to. He'd also chosen to put on his black converse and although they were slightly battered, you couldn't really tell, and he found them comfortable.

He saw the Impala, and as it pulled up beside him he pressumed it was Dean, and opened up the front passenger door when the car had fully stopped next to him, and sat down, head tilting to meet Dean's gaze.

"Hello Dean." Castiel blushed, eyeing Dean up, trying to will away his oncoming erection.

Castiel had never been turned on by looking at someone until he met Dean, and to be honest, he found it quite annoying.

"Heya Cas, you okay?" Dean smiled, noticing how Cas had eyed him up and had blushed, and he felt quite smug about it.

"I'm well Dean, how are you?"

"I'm fantastic Cas. I'm really glad you wanted to go out. I uh, I like you Cas..." Dean chewed on his bottom lip, feeling very unmasculine and really quite shy now.

Dean continued "I understand we only met last night, but there's something about you, I can't quite put my finger on it, but there's something, a good something though."

Castiel smiled, pleased at Dean's confession. He felt the exact same as Dean, and he really was happy that Dean felt something for him to.

"So Dean, that burger place, it's on Parks Street." Dean frowned slightly, not knowing whether Castiel felt the same or not, but he didn't want to pressure an answer out of him.

* * *

 

It didn't take long for them to get to the burger bar and be parked up and seated. Dean had ordered a double bacon cheeseburger with garlic fries and a soda (he was driving and decided it was best to not have any alcohol), whereas Castiel had a double veggie burger with a garden salad on the side and a small glass of white wine.

They talked like they had the previous night, getting to know more about one another. Dean told Castiel more about his family and how his Dad, John, and his Mom, Mary, had split up when he was 10 and his brother, Sam, was 7.

John and Mary had split up when Mary had discovered when John was supposedly 'working away', he was actually having an affair with his now wife, Ellen.

At first, Dean and Sam were hurt, and didn't speak to John. But the older they both got, the more they realised John didn't cheat on Mary to hurt them, and they should make an effort to see him.

It turned out Dean and Sam actually got along very well with Ellen and her daughter, Jo, from her previous marriage.

To this day, Dean and Jo were very close friends as well as Sam and Jo. Dean happened to get along with her more though as they had similar tastes in music and hobbies even though Jo was closer to Sam's age rather than Dean's.

Once Dean had finished explaining everything to Castiel, he sighed. Although Dean loved Ellen and Jo, he still felt for his mother, Mary. She had never loved anyone like she had loved John, and she never moved on and re-married, which was sad for Dean to see.

Castiel saw something change in Dean's face, so he reached his hand out, and stroked Dean's cheek. Dean smiled and leaned into Castiel's touch, their eyes meeting.

Dean pulled Castiel's hand down and placed a soft, chaste kiss on it, earning a blush from Cas.

"I like it when I make you blush," Dean confessed.

It was true, he did love seeing Castiel blush. This confession only gained a deeper red blush from Castiel.

Their food arrived and they both dug in, moaning at the deliciousness of the food.

* * *

 

They continued talking through till 11pm. The place was beginning to clear out, and they pressumed they should get going.

Dean payed again, much to Castiel's dissaproval. Dean latched his hand onto Castiel's, and they held one anothers hands while they walked back to the car.

Castiel like the feeling of Dean's rough hand and Dean liked the feeling of Castiel's much softer hand.

Their tails entwined, showing how content they were before they untangled from one another to get into the car.

Dean said he'd drop Castiel off right outside his house as he didn't want Castiel walking alone at this time, even though Castiel assured him he would have been safe.

When they pulled up outside of Castiel's, an awkward silence fell upon the car, neither person wanting to leave each other.

Castiel spoke first. "Look Dean, I enjoyed your company tonight and I also find you very attractive, and I like you and I'd very much like it if you spent the night with me, but I will uh, understand if you do not wish to do so..."

Dean's heart leaped in his chest. Of course he wanted to, but, he didn't want to take advantage of Castiel, or have him think that all he wanted was to have sex with him, so, he had to decline, even though he really wanted to spend the night with Castiel.

"Look Cas, I did mean what I said, I do like you, so fucking much and it's confusing me because this is something different I've never felt before, but I don't want you to get the wrong idea about me. If you want, I'd like to go out tomorrow with you, I'd like to get to know so much more about you, and if we both feel ready, we can discuss where to go then, ok?" Dean hoped Castiel wouldn't be offended.

Sure enough, this seemed to please Castiel.

"Yes Dean. I'd also like that. You're a very lovely guy Dean, thank you." Castiel placed a kiss on Dean's cheek and was about to leave but Dean pulled Castiel in for another kiss.

This one was lips upon lips, tongues dancing with one another, moans filling the Impala, before they both pulled away.

They smiled at one another, Dean telling Castiel he'd pick him up at 3pm the next day, before kissing once more, then going their seperate ways.

Both the Demon and the Hybrid were glad about how the night had gone, and both equally excited about seeing each other again.


	3. I love you too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my beta luciel89 once again, who without, the grammar and punctuation in this wouldn't be half as good! Hope you enjoy this chapter, once again thanks for the comments and kudos, i really appreciate it. If you want to get in contact with me, im on tumblr, my URL is nerdyguy-withwings.tumblr.com ,oh and i also wanted to know if any of you were into reader/dean winchester, reader/castiel or reader/dean/castiel fics/one shots? let me know if you are or leave suggestions for me because i'm thinking of doing them as well as this fic as i soon finish my current college for several months :)

Castiel woke up the next morning, stretching out the top half of his body, revelling in the good feeling.  It wasn't until he checked the time on his bed side clock that he relised how incredibly late he was running. It was already 2:30pm. Castiel had slept well in to the day.  However, that was mainly because he couldn't fall asleep before 5am due to his insistent thoughts of Dean.  Castiel was now beginning to panic, realising he had Dean coming to pick him up at 3 and he still had to shower and dry his hair and wings along with deciding on an outfit, all within the space of half an hour, which was extremely unlikely.  Dean would just have to come in and wait for him to finish.

Just as Castiel was getting himself up, The Beatles song ''come together'' started playing.  It took Castiel a moment to realise it was his ringtone.  He presumed it would be Dean calling him to cancel or something, yet he was surprised to see it was his boss, Uriel. 

Castiel hated Uriel purely because yes, Uriel was his boss, but he hired Castiel under false pretences.  He'd told Castiel he could be a visionary and create any kind of photos he wanted, but that wasn't what happened once Castiel signed the contract, and being the gullible soul he was, he didn't read over his contract, which didn't state anything that Uriel had first told him.  Most people would have gone to a lawyer, but at the time, just coming out of university and being strapped for cash, Castiel didn't, instead, he stuck around and worked for the assbutt (Castiel's name for Uriel) and just forgot about it.  As well as the fact he was a hybrid and didn't think people would side with him, everything was made easier for him to just get over it all and work.  However, his contract was coming to an end, meaning he was free to work however he wanted and as his pay was decent, he could soon set up his own photography business and be a boss rather than be bossed.

Castiel really didn't want to answer the phone because he was intimidated by the Alpha Angel that was Uriel and wasn't sure what he would want on a Sunday of all day's.  However, he caved in and answered the phone.

 _"Castiel,"_   Uriel's loud and overpowering voice was first to speak.

"Uriel, how can I help you?" Castiel tried to play it off as if he was the 3 c's, calm, cool and collected, but he knew that he'd failed.

_"I need you in by 5am tomorrow morning, got it?"_

Castiel held in a deep sigh.  5am was a bit steep.  It would mean he'd have to be up by 4am to get ready and he had a problem with his car at the moment, and of course there'd be no buses at that time on a morning. Well, if you could even call 4 to 5 am morning, it's more like half way through the night Castiel thought.

"Sir, uh, there's no way for me to get in that ti-"

Castiel didn't even get to finish his sentence before his overbearing boss cut him off.

 _"Enough excuses, Novak.  I want you in at that time or you won't be getting paid, capiche?"_ Uriel practically spat down the phone at Castiel.

Castiel couldn't conceal his sigh this time, and he let it slip.

 _"Problem, Castiel?"_   Uriel spoke again, clearly having heard Castiel's sigh, his voice more venomous this time.

Castiel quickly replied as not to rile up Uriel anymore.

"No, no problem, Sir. Could you tell me why you need me in at this time though?" Castiel questioned, believing he should at least have a right to know why he had to be in so early for.

_"As you know, being the thing you are, Demon and Angel couples are becoming more known of.  Well, popular Angel actress Naomi, and well known business man Crowley, have both been snapped together in by local paps, and they've now decided to confirm their relationship, stating that they aren't ashamed.  They've asked our magazine to do a full page spread on them along with photos, and as I suppose you are the best photographer I have on call, I need you there at that time tomorrow morning to set up a room and sort everything out.  I've left all the directions on your desk for how I WANT everything. Okay, got it?"_

"Yes, got it," Castiel was unbelievably pissed now.  How on God's Earth was he going to get to work at that time and decorate an entire room on his own and do a well thought out photo-shoot?  This was ridiculous.

_"Good."_

Uriel hung up on Castiel after that, allowing Castiel to finally breathe harshly out. 

Castiel was abruptly woken up from his haze when he heard knocking on his front door.  He glanced to look at the time and saw it was 2:45pm.  He could only assume it was Dean and he was early.  He dragged himself up and covered his body in a night gown, before going down to his front door and opening it and sure enough, a happy and extremely delicious looking Dean was stood in front of Castiel.

"Hey, Cas.  Hope you don't mind me being early, I was bored and thought I'd come round, I did expect you to be ready by now though..."

Castiel felt Dean's judging eyes moving over his pale pink night gown, which only made Castiel's cheeks turn the same colour as said gown.

"I love it when I make you blush, it's the cutest."

Castiel sighed along with a slight pout.  One thing he hated being called was 'cute'.  It was an incredibly childish term.  He was only greeted with a chuckle from Dean though, and a small peck on the cheek.  God Dean was freaking hot when he chuckled.

Castiel's previous conversation with Uriel popped in his mind, making his face shrivel up unknowingly to him, but not so unknowingly to Dean.  Dean's hand went directly to Castiel's chin, his thumb on the front and his forefinger behind, tilting Castiel's head up to him.

"What's up, Cas?" Dean seemed genuinely concerned.

Castiel proceeded to explain his earlier phone call to Dean, who didn't interrupt, he just let out a few low growls now and then, along with his demon tail swishing back and forth and his eyes flashing to their all black state.  Castiel noticed this and although these Demon gestures were a sign of anger, it showed Castiel Dean cared about him and didn't like to see someone treat him so badly.

"What an asshole.  Thank God you don't have much longer left to work there.  You can go solo then.  I can take a look at your car if you want?" Dean's voice was gruff, trying to supress his anger of Castiel's asshat boss.

"You don't have to, it will be fine, I'll figure something out.  We're meant to be going out," Castiel's voice was even quieter than usual as he didn't like too much attention being drawn to himself.

"I insist, Castiel. It's after 3 now.  I may as well take a look at your car, and if you don't mind we could always just stay in? I'll order takeout for us, my treat too." Dean replied, smiling once he'd finished his sentence.

This made a warm heat pool in Castiel's abdomen.  He loved the thought of Dean getting dirty while checking out his car, then coming in, snuggling on the sofa after a takeout and watching a shitty 80s movie.

"I'd love that all very much Dean, thank you so much."

Dean just winked at Castiel and yet again, planted a soft, sensual kiss on Castiel's cheek.

* * *

It was 8pm now.  Dean had been hard at work on Castiel's car trying his best to fix it, but it was proving difficult.  So many parts needed completely replacing and it just wasn't possible for Dean to do so then.  Castiel had far better cut his losses and buy a new car rather than pay almost the same for new parts for the piece of junk he currently owned. 

Castiel had showered and tidied around the house while Dean had been working on the car, often going out with snacks and refreshing drinks for Dean.  It was a fairly hot day and the heat could become quite unbearable when working constantly under the sun, so Castiel thought the least he could do was bring Dean drinks and food.

Every time Castiel had gone out to check on Dean or bring him something, he always asked how much Dean would usually charge for something like this and Dean's reply wold always be the same.  He reused to take anything off Castiel unless it was food or beer.

When Dean eventually came in, he was filthy.  Castiel didn't particularly want an oil and dirt covered Dean sitting on his cream sofa, so he told Dean he could use the shower. 

"Anything to just catch me naked ey, Cas?" Dean winked at Castiel, causing him to blush an extremely red colour.

"Well, you aren't sitting on my couch otherwise," Castiel quipped back, returning a wink to Dean and trying to will his blush away.

Although Castiel blushed a lot in front of Dean, he still felt more comfortable in front of him than he would be with most other people.

Castiel explained where to go to get to the shower and Dean thanked Castiel again before going off to Cas' bathroom.

The bathroom was incredible.  It was tiled with a mat black finish, with hardwood white oak flooring (a strange flooring to have in a bathroom but still overly stylish and suitable).  Castiel had obviously tried going for a minimalistic feel throughout the house, Dean guessed.  The shower was huge and was clearly one of those newer fancy showers with many different nozzles and such.  There was frosted glass around the shower as well.  This was a lot fancier than Dean's simple bathroom, especially since this bathroom also had a small Jacuzzi bath, that could fit possibly 2 in.  Dean surmised that Castiel's overall bathroom was probably bigger than Dean's living room.

Dean quickly stripped, hopped in the shower and turned it on.  He was blasted with water from all directions.  The water was pulsating all over his body, giving him an eerily clean feeling within seconds.  Dean didn't want too spend to long in the shower as he wanted to get back to Castiel, so he quickly washed the dirt and grease from his body, face, and hair before hopping out and shaking his tail and hair, water droplets flying off everywhere.  He wrapped a fluffy black towel around his lower body, before realising he had no change of clothes.  He didn't want to put his dirty clothes back on, but it wasn't like he could walk around all evening in a towel.

He stepped out of the bathroom and went in search of Castiel.  Sure enough, Castiel was where Dean had left him, perched on his couch in an over-sized t-shirt and sweats.  His black hair was sticking out in all directions, yet he still managed to remain beautiful in Dean's eyes.  Dean glanced at the dining table and saw boxes of Chinese noodles.  Castiel had obviously ordered and paid for dinner while Dean was showering, as a way of paying Dean back for looking and working on his car.

Dean coughed as to make his presence in the living room known.  Castiel's head whipped round and his eyes quickly went to Dean's crotch, before going back to Dean's face. 

"Sorry, Cas, but I don't have a change of clothes..." Dean said to Castiel before he got the wrong end of the stick.

"Oh yes, of course, sorry.  Go into my room, the one across from the bathroom, there's a pair of sweats and a t-shirt on the bed.  I got them out for you as I presumed they'd be your size.  I was going to give you them but you'd already got in the shower," Castiel blushed yet again, feeling the hotness spread across his face.

Dean just nodded towards Castiel and smiled before sauntering off, swinging his hips and making sure the towel squeezed around his bum, giving Castiel a good eyeful. 

Dean put on the clothes Castiel had left for him but there was no boxers, so he had to go commando, which he had no problem with.  He went back and joined Castiel on his couch, grabbing a box of noodles as he did so and sliding himself right next to Castiel.

Castiel had already eaten his noodles while Dean had been in the shower because he'd been pretty hungry, he was just sat with a small glass of red wine now, still feeing pretty crap about having to sort out getting to work the next day.  Castiel's thoughts were soon interrupted by Dean's brooding voice though.

"So I tried to fix your car as best I could, but I'm sorry.  There's no way it's going to run without nearly every part being replaced.  You really need a new car, Cas.  I know your problem with getting to work tomorrow, uhm, I can get up as well in the morning and come round, get you and drop you off?" Dean asked Castiel, really not minding doing that for him.

"No, no, Dean, really.  It's too early for you to get up. I'll sort out something."

Dean wasn't going to take no for answer though.

"I want to.  Look, I'm sure when the time comes, I'll need a favour, and you'll be there to help me when I insist I don't need it, so just let me do this for you okay?" Dean's voice softened as did his face when he said that to Castiel.

Castiel smiled at Dean's words before replying.

"Okay, I can see you aren't changing your mind, but if you are going to drive me, I INSIST that you stay here the night, okay? You won't have to get up as early either."

Dean's stomach did unmanly flips and his tail swished, flapping against the cushions on the couch. 

"Of course, Cas, I'd love to.  Have you got a spare room? Or a duvet I can use on the couch?"

Dean didn't bring up sleeping with Castiel because he didn't think that's what Cas would want, but he was wrong.

"Actually, Dean, I thought uhm, well, we like one another, and I know we both want to take it slow, but there's no reason for us not to sleep in the same bed, if you want? Nothing funny, just... sorry forget I said anything," Castiel sighed, feeling he was coming across a little too strong.

"Castiel, I'd love to.  As long as you aren't offering just because you think it's what I want.  I just want you to be happy and comfortable," Dean pushed a few stray hairs from Castiel's forehead, smiling down at the Angel/Demon Hybrid.

"No, it's fine, I want you to or I wouldn't have asked.  I like you, Dean.  You're different from any Alpha I've ever met, and you don't look at me differently or treat me differently to everyone else.  You make me feel safe and I don't want you to ever leave me.  I've never experienced something like this before because, I've, uhm, never had a relationship with anyone, so these feelings are new. I like them, they're just... strange?” Castiel blinked up, looking Dean in the eyes, and he swore he saw a slight twinkle in those Demon eyes.

"That's one of the nicest things anyone has ever said to me, Cas.  These feelings I'm getting feel different to the ones I'd had for Lisa.  I feel more myself, I don't know.  It's so recent but it still seems right, and I think I'm falling for you."

Dean leaned down to kiss Castiel, but waited for approval, which he got when Cas reached his head up slightly, allowing his and Dean's lips to meet.  Dean's tongue slid past Castiel's bottom lip asking for entry and when Cas' lips parted slightly, Dean took this as a yes and he pushed his tongue into Castiel's wet, warm mouth.  There tongues moved together in unison, making each of their breaths hitch. 

They soon broke apart, both needing oxygen.  Dean rested his head on Castiel's forehead and smiled.

"You're pretty good at that for someone who's never been in a relationship or done this kind of stuff before," Dean said, smirking slightly at Castiel.

"Uh, I have kissed people before, just nothing much else."

Dean growled at this.  Although he still didn't really completely know Castiel, he believed Cas was still his and that he belonged to him and no one else, and the thought of someone other than Dean touching him made his tail twitch in anger and his Demon eyes flash between black and his natural emerald green colour.

Castiel noticed this and smiled at Dean's possessiveness.

"Don't worry, Dean.  I'm yours now, no one else's."

Dean smiled at this and the oddly put together couple enjoyed the next hour in each other's company, watching The Breakfast Club.

* * *

It was 11pm by now and Dean and Castiel were both getting ready for bed.  Castiel had given Dean a spare pair of sleeping bottoms and Castiel put on a pair of more feminine bed shorts.  Dean was lying in Castiel's bed waiting for him while Castiel brushed his teeth.

As Castiel finished and came back into his room, he was glad to see Dean lying in his bed.  He looked perfect in the bed like that; so adorable and vulnerable.

Castiel crawled in beside Dean and faced him.

"I enjoyed today, just spending time with you.  I think I might love you, Dean...."

Dean smiled at that, trying his best to limit the flapping of his tail. 

He leaned down and whispered in Castiel's ear, "I love you too," before pecking him on the lips and making Castiel roll over.

Castiel did so, and Dean spooned him.  Castiel just smiled warmly at the inviting comforting hug from Dean, before drifting off to sleep, feeling completely sated in Dean's arms.


	4. I'll still be here, I promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to my beta for checking everything over. Hope you all enjoy this chapter, trying to update as fast as I can. Sorry that chapters aren't ridiculously long but it's quality not quantity yeah?;) Also, I'm going to make a playlist of songs that goes with each chapter, if you're interested in it, I'll be posting it in the last chapter I do :)

 Castiel didn't sleep much that night. Dean's body was tightly cocooned around him and Castiel truly welcomed the unusual, warm embrace.  Cas tried not to stir too much as he didn't want to wake Dean from his sleep.  Castiel would occasionally trace circles into Dean's muscly arms in between sleeping. Dean would hold Castiel tightly and Cas really enjoyed the feeling of someone he liked holding him like this.

Castiel's alarm went off and it didn't bother him much as he was already awake. It did, however, cause Dean to stir and release his grip of Cas, much to the dismay of Cas.  He didn't enjoy losing the warm embrace of Dean.

"Ugh, time is it?" Dean yawned as he spoke.

Castiel laughed at Dean's sleepy voice before replying, "It's 4. Look you can stay in bed longer? Just shove some sweats on and drop me off. I'll give you the key and you can come back here and sleep if you want?"

Dean pondered over this in his sleepy state. Dean knew Castiel's workplace was about 35 minutes from Cas' home but compared to his house, it was closer. It made sense just coming back here and as he had a final day off work, he could spend the day here. 

"That's a good idea, Cas. I've got the day off work too.  If you don't mind, I can stay an extra night and buy the takeaway that I owe you and drop you off at work tomorrow morning on the way to the garage?"

"That would be lovely, Dean. I must get ready now. I'll wake you when I'm almost done and you can just quickly throw something on."

Dean smiled up at Cas before cuddling back into the duvet. Castiel couldn't believe how a butch Alpha Demon like Dean could look so adorable sleeping.

Cas layed a quick kiss on Dean's forhead, earning a quiet hum of approval from the Demon, before rising from the bed and getting himself ready.

* * *

 

It was 4:35am now and Castiel was ready. He usually carefully chose his clothes and styled his hair, but due to the lack of time he had to get ready, he just threw on a pair of stylish and sleek, black skinny jeans with a crisp, white shirt, a black blazer thrown on and his beige trench-coat. The trench-coat was a common accessory for Castiel and he wore it with almost everything.

Cas went over to Dean and gently combed through the Demon's hair. Dean stirred and moaned at the feeling of someone's fingers brushing through his hair.

"Is it time to go now?" Dean asked Castiel.

"Sure is, Dean. There's a pair of joggers and a t-shirt at the bottom of the bed, don't take too long."

Dean moaned back at Cas as a sign of him understanding, with Castiel proceeding to go pack some lunch.

Castiel had pre-made a tuna wrap the previous day, so all he had to do was gather some things and put them in his bag.  He decided on a packet of salt crisps and a small handful of grapes to go along with his tuna wrap as well as a small chocolate bar and a couple of cans of a diet energy drink.  Castiel wasn't a fan of energy drinks, but on days where he was forced to be up at such ridiculous hours, they were needed.  However, Castiel always preferred the lower calorie energy drinks.

His bag was all packed and time was getting on.  Cas was just about to go check on Dean when he rounded the corner into the kitchen, smiling his dashing, cute Alpha smile even at such an early hour.  

Dean swaggered over to Castiel and pulled him into a tight embrace, before releasing him slightly and laying a passionate kiss on his lips.  Dean loved the feeling of his tongue gliding over Castiel's.  The wet warmth of Castiel's mouth was always pleasurable.  

Dean pulled away from Cas and smiled down at him, before speaking up, "You look good this morning, even at a time like this."

"Wow, Dean.  You know how to sweep a sub of their feet," Castiel replied, winking slightly at Dean.

They both couldn't believe how close they were becoming within a few days.  Although they both had completely different career paths and pretty opposite personalities, they still managed to get along so well and be completely in love with one another, which was a rarity in times like this.

"I'd never lie to you, Cas. Not ever."

Dean's reply not only made Cas blush, but he felt a flare of happiness inside himself.  Cas pulled himself away from Dean and checked on the time.

It was 4:45 now, meaning he was probably going to be a few minutes late to work.  He knew Uriel wouldn't be in, though - just the security guard Azazel.  Azazel was an Alpha Demon but unlike most Alpha's of his species, his eyes didn't turn black; they turned yellow instead, which was a very rare defect to occur within the Demon species, but it did happen occasionally.

Although Uriel and Azazel were opposite species and aren't necessarily meant to get along, Azazel would always report to Uriel if Castiel was late when Uriel was not in.  Castiel assumed Uriel had payed Azazel off to report such things in.  Castiel really couldn't wait for his contract to end considering he wouldn't have to work with a bunch of evil back-stabbers anymore.

Castiel and Dean sorted a few more things out before locking up the house and getting in the car.

As predicted, Castiel arrived at work at 5:15am.  Surprisingly, there was a fair amount of traffic on the roads which Castiel presumed was due to the fact the route to his workplace was on a main road which many people used.

"What time will you finish work, Cas?" Dean asked Castiel, raising an eyebrow unintentionally.

"Hopefully I should be finished by 4pm.  I will phone you half an hour before I'm due to finish.  That should give you plenty of time to come back for me, if you do not mind."

"Of course I don't mind, silly.  I'll be here.  I don't want to sound rude here, Cas, but your wings, you should, uh, think about grooming them soon.  I know I'm in no position to comment on such things as I myself don't have a pair, but my best friend Gabe has a set of his own and well, I've picked up on wing things over the years."

Castiel blushed for the second time in the past hour.  Dean was right and it was quite embarrassing for him to point out Cas' messy  grey and white wings.  He would usually groom them on a weekend as that was generally his time off work, but due to him being busy with Dean the past several days, he hadn't got the chance.  Omegas' wings were very private and it wasn't polite for someone new to groom their wings.  A lifelong partner and such would be the type of person who could groom an Omega's wings if the Omega didn't want to do it themselves.

"Thanks for pointing it out.  I'll see you tonight, Dean."  Castiel placed a chaste kiss on Dean's cheek before hopping out of the Impala and waving Dean off.

By the time he got into the building, it was 5:19.  Azazel had eyed Castiel up and down, smirking as he did so.  Cas knew he was only smirking because he was going to tell Uriel about Castiel late and it would mean he'd be lectured about it, even though it was only a few minutes.

* * *

It was now 10am.  Castiel had spent the past few hours creating the perfect shooting room for the photos he had to take of the world's first known celebrity Angel/Demon couple.  Castiel wanted the room to be very contrasting to highlight the different species even more clearly, but not so much as to make it a mockery.  He had created a split room of 2 colors; black and white.  One half of the room was painted in a black color while the other have of the room had been painted white.  He had got a couch brought in that was also split in the middle by two different colors, also black and white.  The black half of the couch settled on the white side of the room, while the white side of the couch had settled on the black side of the room.  Castiel had also gotten extra accessories like fancy white and black lamps and placed them strategically.

Overall, the room was a contrast of black and white colors that pointed out the differences in shades, but also how well they were together.  This was exactly how Castiel wanted the setting to be.  He wanted the surrounding area of the two individuals coming in to be like their relationship; odd, but well together.

Castiel was exceptionally happy with his work and some fellow employees who had been arriving since 7am were even impressed by Cas' work.  Castiel's only close friend, who happened to be a work colleague, called Balthazar, also came by to check on Castiel once he discovered Cas was working.

"Cassie, darling.  Looks fabulous, but why are you working today?  I thought it was your day off?" Balthazar's strong, thick, English accent always made Castiel smile.  The accent was so warm and familiar and it matched Balthazar so well, although the language he used, like ''darling'', wasn't a very Alpha Angel thing to say, which Balthazar was.

"Hello Balthazar.  It was my day off, which I believed I earned due to the endless amounts of work I've been doing recently, but Uriel informed me of a Demon/Angel couple who also happen to be two well known celebrities.  Our magazine has got the chance to have personal interviews with them, but we also need photos and that is why I have been brought in." Castiel sighed, allowing himself to catch his breath back as he'd spoken too fast.

Balthazar now understood the concept of the room and why Castiel had decorated it the way he had, "Well, Darling, the room is very suitable for the photo-shoot.  Who pray tell is the Celebrity couple?"

"Oh you don't know?  Well, it's Naomi Light and Crowley Darken.  As you should know, Naomi's an Angel, Crowley's a Demon and it's come out they are together.  They've agreed to do one interview and one interview only with us so I want to make the photo-shoot perfect.  They'll be here soon so you'll have to leave, I'm afraid." 

Castiel had tried to be polite, but had realized what he'd said had come out fairly rude, though right now he couldn't care less as he was far too worried about this photo-shoot and how well he wanted it to go.

"Say no more, Cassie.  I'm going.  Catch you later, Sweetie." Balthazar winked and smiled at Castiel before leaving.

Castiel had always liked Balthazar, as he never treated him differently and made him feel like an equal.  He could tell Balthazar had feelings for him, but Castiel had never reciprocated said feelings.  The only person who's been lucky enough to receive an equal amount of affection back from Cas was Dean.

_Ah, Dean._

Castiel couldn't believe how quick but at the same time, how slow things were going with Dean.  The quick part being the fact Dean was staying in his house after only knowing Castiel for a matter of days and how they'd both fallen so quickly in love.  It really was ridiculous.  Love was something that was meant to develop over time, yet here they were.  Both completely sure they were in love.  Castiel hadn't felt feelings like this ever, so he knew that it must be real - for him it was anyway.  The slow parts were the fact Dean didn't just want to screw Castiel, which made Cas happy.  He felt appreciated and that Dean didn't just want to use him for Submissive sex and nothing more.

Castiel's thoughts were abruptly broken when a vigorous knock occurred on the shoot room door.  Castiel turned to see Kali standing at his door.  Kali was an Angel and she was very beautiful, or so Castiel thought.  She was always nice to Castiel and they engaged in small talk quite often, but he would never say they were friends, more acquaintances.

"Naomi and Crowley are here, Castiel.  Shall I send them in?" Kali questioned Castiel.

Castiel noticed something different in Kali.  She had some glow about her.  She was a lot happier than usual and although they weren't close friends, Castiel picked up on things like this.

"Uh, yes.  In a second.  What's going on, Kali?"

Kali quickly became flustered before replying hastily, "Uh, what, whatever do you mean?"

Castiel raised an eyebrow.  There was no way she was going to pull the wool over his eyes.  "By the stuttering I can clearly tell you're hiding something or not wanting to share something, so do me a favor and just tell me, or I shall not stop bugging you."

Kali giggled at Castiel.  When he was with females whom he knew, Cas always tended to be a lot more open about himself and he could be quite forceful, which Kali always found funny.

"I went to the new Opaque bar on Friday night... I met someone... He also, uh, stayed the night.  He was still there the next morning and we went for breakfast. I like him, Castiel."

Castiel gasped before replying, "No way! I was there Friday night and I met someone too and I've never had feelings like this for someone before!"

Both Kali and Castiel were staring wide eyed at each other now finding the coincidence hilarious.

"Wow! What's his name, Castiel?" Kali asked Cas.

"His name's Dean.  What's yours called?" Castiel replied, laughing slightly at how they were reacting.

"Gabriel!  Oh wow.  This is great!  You know what this means, don't you?"

"No, Kali.  What?"

"DOUBLE DATE!" Kali practically screamed at Castiel.

"Oh, I'm not so-"

Kali cut off Castiel, "No buts or anything.  We are doing it."

Castiel didn't bother to attempt to change her mind as she wasn't one for listening to other views once she'd made up her own mind.  Castiel just smiled and nodded before telling her to bring Naomi and Crowley in; they'd been made to wait far too long now.

Castiel was setting the camera up when he heard a cough come from behind him.  Turning, he saw both Naomi and Crowley stood before him, and Castiel suddenly felt quite intimidated.  Naomi was a head taller than Crowley and although she was a lot older than Castiel, she still retained a natural beauty. 

Crowley was quite a stout man, but he still regained a certain rough handsomeness which a lot of people would find attractive.  He was beginning to glower at Castiel and Cas guessed that was because the room was completely silent, so he attempted to un-break the chain of silence, but was stopped by Crowley.

"Hello, giraffe." Crowley's voice broke out and Castiel instantly picked up on the thick English accent which was a lot more obvious than Balthazar's.

Castiel didn't get why Crowley had called him Giraffe, but he was in no position to argue.

"Be nice, Crowley.  Castiel, is it?  Your assistant or whoever said that was your name.  Ignore Crowley; his barks worse than his bite." Naomi nudged Crowley slightly and his face softened for her and her only, before hardening again at Castiel.

"Yes, uh, hello.  All ready for your shoot, if you'd like to take a seat."

* * *

Dean had had a pretty boring day.  Once he'd dropped Castiel off, he called into the McDonald's drive through and got himself a bacon and egg McMuffin. It was a rare treat and although Dean enjoyed unhealthy foods, he didn't have McDonalds very often.  Once he'd finished his McMuffin, Dean went back to Castiel's and had gone back to bed for a few hours.  He woke up again at 1pm.  Dean wasn't one for liaising and doing nothing, but when he was in someone else's house there wasn't a lot he could do.

Dean watched some movies and such and had called Sam up.  Sam wasn't free very often as he was still in college and studied a lot, and when he wasn't studying he was with his girlfriend Meg.  Dean didn't like Meg much.  She was very sly and sneaky, or so Dean thought.  She didn't care much for Sam's feelings or opinions and Dean hated that about her and how she would get Sam to do everything for her.

Dean and Sam spoke about how Stanford College was going for Sam and they breached the topic of Dean's new love interest, Castiel.  Dean didn't want to jinx anything though, and he just gave Sam the basics.  After talking with Sam, Dean cleaned up a bit before Castiel phoned him, telling him he was going to be finishing up work soon and would need picking up.

Dean finished up what he was doing and locked up Castiel's house, before hopping in the Impala and going for Castiel.

* * *

Dean arrived at Castiel's workplace just a few minutes short of 5pm and Castiel was stood at the parking bay waiting for him.  Castiel got in the car and Dean noticed straight away Castiel's mood wasn't good and if Cas' mood wasn't good, neither was Dean's.

 "What's wrong Cas?" Dean asked Castiel, concern in his voice.

 Castiel let out a heavy sigh before replying, "Nothing, just take me home."

Dean lay his hand on Castiel's cheek and pulled Cas' face closer to his and replied, "Don't lie to me.  I'm here for you ,Cas.  Tell me what's up, baby."

Castiel pecked Dean on the lips and smiled once he'd pulled away.  He enjoyed having someone be protective of him.

"Just Crowley.  He, ugh, he was so rude and impolite.  He kept referring to me as 'giraffe' and he was so picky the during entire shoot and I can't understand why.  Bad photos would only give him and Naomi's relationship a bad reputation."

Dean growled.  He didn't want anyone treating Cas anything but right, he didn't care if they were a celebrity or not.

"Fuck him, Cas.  He's clearly an uptight celeb who thinks the entire world revolves around his sorry ass, and that ain't the case."

Castiel smiled and kissed Dean again, before pulling away and putting his seat-belt on, settling in the Impala, and allowing Dean to drive him home.

* * *

Dean and Castiel spent the night in pure bliss.  Dean picked up Indian for them both and they enjoyed assorted curries and different infused rices while watching Castiel's favorite British show, Doctor Who.  Dean wasn't particularly fond of the show, he preferred programs with more violence, like Game of Thrones, but he was in Castiel's home and if Castiel wanted to watch it, he would watch it.

Both Dean and Castiel were exhausted by 9pm.  They'd both been up incredibly early and they also both had work the next day, so they retired to bed at half past 9 in the same spooning position as the night previously. Castiel could smell the Alpha pheromones on Dean and he welcomed the scent. Conversely, Dean smelled the Omega scent on Castiel and it was the reason for his creasing Alpha pheromones. He wanted nothing more than to fuck Castiel into his bed but he refrained from doing so. He wanted Castiel to trust that he wanted more than just sex from him.

"You're not going to leave me, are you, Dean? You'll still be here when I wake up?" Castiel asked Dean in a worried tone, which Dean picked up on.

Dean naturally pulled Castiel into a tighter embrace and replied, "No, Cas. I'll still be here, I promise. I'll never leave you, Cas. I can guarantee you that."

Castiel smiled at that and furthered himself into Dean's grasp, before falling into a deep sleep.


	5. I'm proud of you, Dean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, had a pretty harsh couple of weeks, hospital/doctor appointments, school issues and so forth but here's the chapter - better late than never :)

The night went by like the previous one had; Castiel wrapped up in Dean's arms, both sleeping through till the morning.  They both awoke at 7am, which of course was nowhere near as early as the day beforehand, but both the Demon and the Hybrid were exhausted.  

Castiel had been the first to actually get out of bed and get showered, Dean followed shortly after.  Dean couldn't stop eyeing Cas up and down.  This morning Castiel had a lot more time to get ready, and he looked so hot.  His hair had been styled to look messy and he suited it well.  He wore tight, black skinny jeans that showed off his ass whenever he turned around, much to Dean's approval, and Castiel also had on a black, knitted sweater.  He looked very casual, but he made casual look extremely attractive.  They shared a quick breakfast together which included some pastries and black coffee, before they both got into Dean's car.

So here they were once again, outside Castiel's workplace's car park, saying goodbye to one another.

"So, thanks for having me, I guess.  I've enjoyed spending time with you, Cas, I really have.  I never expected any of this to happen."  Dean smiled sweetly at Castiel, but it quickly faded as smiling like that just wasn't what an Alpha did.

Castiel was letting his feelings get the better of him and the Demon side of him was coming out, causing his eyes to flash red.  Castiel noticed his eyes were changing, so he lowered his head, but Dean had picked up on it.  He liked the fact he was the cause of Castiel's current flustered persona.  Dean reached his hand out and held gently onto Cas' chin.

"I like your eyes when they go all Demon on me," Dean said, supplying his sentence with a wink.

Castiel smiled back at Dean before replying, "Only for you."

Dean unknowingly let out a low growl before planting a harsh kiss onto Castiel's lips.  He liked the way Castiel had made it clear that his actions were only for Dean to witness.  Dean bit onto Castiel's lower lip, which in turn made Castiel part his lips further, allowing Dean's tongue better access into his mouth.  Gasps and moans suddenly filled the Impala, and both the Hybrid and the Demon were becoming increasingly turned on at the worst possible time.  

They pulled apart, gasping for air, small smirks on their lips. During their small, heated make-out session, Dean’s eyes had turned black, which occasionally happened when an Alpha Demon was extremely turned on.

"I better go.  Uriel won't be impressed if I'm late again.  When will I, uh, next be seeing you, Dean?" Castiel pouted slightly, not wanting Dean to leave him.

Dean blinked several times to get his eyes back to their natural, bright green state before replying, “Well, I'm working late tonight, meaning it'll be easier if I go straight home, but I can pick you up and take you to work tomorrow if you want?  Then pick you up after you finish and we can go for food.  You could stay at mine instead of me staying at yours, only if you want.  I'll drop you off at work the next day and everything.  I'm not trying to get into your pants or anything, I just thought-" Castiel put his finger on Dean's lips to silence him, giggling at how fast Dean was talking, showing he was clearly worried about what Cas was going to say.  Dean's tail was also moving restlessly, slapping against the inside of the car door.

"I'd love that all very much, Dean.  I'll see you later." Castiel kissed Dean's cheek very quickly, but still tenderly, before getting out the car and waving Dean off.

It was going to feel like a lifetime for Cas not being able to see Dean until the next evening.

* * *

 

Dean couldn't focus at work.  It was the first time in several days that Dean had attended work, and he was feeling pretty distant from everyone.  Jo (Dean's step-sister and co-worker) noticed Dean's odd behavior and she wasn't going to give up until she knew exactly why Dean was acting so damn weird.

"Deaaaaaaaan!" Jo practically screamed in Dean's ear for the third time.  She'd been trying to get his attention for a while, but he just wasn't registering her voice until she yelled at him.

Dean jumped, banging his elbow on the side of a car he was restoring.  He glowered at Jo, but her sweet smile couldn't keep him looking at her like that for long. Dean got Jo in a gentle, sibling headlock and ruffled her hair, causing her to squeal. She eventually wriggled free and playfully punched Dean on the arm.

“What’s up, Joanna-Beth?” Dean asked, winking at Jo. Dean knew Jo hated being called by her full name, and the only time she was actually called it was when Dean wanted to wind her up, and when her mother, Ellen, was extremely annoyed at her.

“It’s Jo, Dick-head. It’s not what’s up with me, it’s what’s up with you. You’ve barely said 2 words since you got here this morning. Did the night out with Gabe not go well?” Jo actually sounded concerned, mainly because she was. She wanted Dean to get over Lisa and find someone new.

“No, that’s the thing. It went… incredible.” Dean sighed, picturing all of the weekend memories with Castiel and smiling to himself.

“OH MY GOD, DEAN! SPILL! TELL. ME. EVERYTHING.” Jo practically screamed at Dean, and he swore he felt his ear drums vibrate from the substantial amount of noise coming from Jo’s mouth.

“Shush, keep it down. Well, his name is Castiel, he’s a submissive who also happens to be a, uh, Hybrid.” Dean whispered Hybrid, cautious of saying it out loud.

“So, a human Hybrid or?” Jo raised a questioning eyebrow.

“A Demon/Angel Hybrid, actually.” Dean mentally cursed himself. He wished he’d acted like normal and not made Jo raise her suspicions.

“Oh, right. You know John won’t take this well, Dean. Are you serious about this kid?”

Dean sighed. Jo was completely right; John Winchester wouldn’t take this well, not that Dean cared. John didn’t necessarily have a problem with Angels, he just believed a species should stay pure, meaning he preferred no interbreeding between Angels, Demons and Humans.

Dean’s tail was twitching left and right before it stopped, causing Dean to look down and witness Jo’s tail entwining with his in a sign of comfort.

“Thanks, Jo. I know John won’t take it well, but I’m his son, and if he truly loves me, he will be okay with it all. I’ve spent every night since meeting Castiel with him, and I swear I haven’t felt this much in love since, well, ever since Lisa passed away. He’s… amazing.” Dean coughed at the end of the sentence, trying to make himself appear manlier but it wouldn’t work; Jo knew Dean all too well.

“Well, if this is what you want, I’ll back you up 100%. Anyway, enough of the girly shit, huh? Mary called, by the way. She wants to hear how the date thing went, so I told her you’d call round hers tonight, so make sure you do, ok? You best go see your Dad at some point too. You may not want to tell him, but he deserves to know.” Jo gave Dean a playful slap on the butt with her tail, like she often did, before leaving him to his thoughts.

Dean mentally kicked himself for not remembering to call or see his mom. No wonder she was calling the garage. Dean decided he’d finish up with work and then call in and see his mom. He phoned Mary up just to tell her he’d be round, and she made sure to tell him not to pick up tea as she’d make plenty for him, Sam and herself. Mary informed Dean that Sam had this week of college, and he was spending the week at Mary’s, so he’d get to tell both his brother and Mom about his new found love interest.

* * *

 

Dean finished work at 8pm - an hour earlier than he previously expected. He powered through and had almost finished restoring an old, bust up Mini. It turned out pretty well, even though it had needed several new parts, including; a new set of tires with a new suspension and braking system. It did need a matte paint cover and a new radio system, but Dean would do that the next day.

Dean was almost at his Mom’s house and he was feeling pretty comfortable right now in the sense that he never worried about telling his Mom personal things or things that his Dad would criticize about him, such as his new partner.

When Dean arrived at Mary’s house it was still fairly early, only 8:20pm. She lived 10 minutes from Dean’s workplace, but there was some traffic on the roads which caused the extra 10 minute delay.

As soon as Dean entered the house he was attacked with a wall of hugs. When the grip around him was released he realised it was his brother, Sam.

_Damn the kid was getting big, was he ever gonna stop growing?_

“Heya, Sammy!” Dean wrapped his tail around Sam’s and shook it slightly, a gesture to show adoration or family love.

“It’s still just Sam, Dean. Good to see you, mom was wondering when you’d get here. Meg and mom are in the living room.”

Dean repressed a grunt of displeasure. The last person he wanted to see right now was Meg. He couldn’t put it into words how much he disliked the bitch. He knew it wouldn’t be long before she backstabbed Sammy. Of course Sam was old enough to make his own decisions, but he was still Dean’s baby brother, and Dean would always be protective of him.

“Don’t look like that, Dean. I’m in love with this girl and you need to start accepting that, ok?” Sam looked at Dean with his best bitch-face, trying to show Dean how serious he was about Meg.

Sam’s little speech wouldn’t change Dean’s mind about Meg, but it would allow him to keep his thoughts to himself unless they were wanted.

“Sure, Sammy.” Dean slapped Sam on the shoulder and walked away, heading for the living room.

Mary was sat at the dinner table while Meg was sat on the couch. Mary also disliked Meg, not that she treated Meg badly as such, she just couldn’t find anything interesting to talk about with the young Demon girl. She also didn’t think she was right for Sam. Mary had always hoped Sam would get together with her friend Bobby’s daughter, Jess. Mary and Bobby were very close friends, just as Bobby and John were. This also meant that Sam and Dean were both good friends with Jess, although she was a year younger than Sam and got along with him the most. Sam had always had a crush on Jess and vice versa, but neither did anything about it; they just let themselves continuously flirt and fall into a deeper love until it was too late. Once Jess and Sam headed to college they weren’t going to see one another frequently, as Jess went to a Theatre and Dance College in the UK, and Sam stayed and went to college in America to study Law. They were both happy for one another, but equally sad they never got it together.

When Sam had started college he had found himself in a relationship with Meg, and he convinced himself he loved her more than Jess, but he was pretty sure if Jess were to walk back into his life, he would probably leave Meg.

Conversely, Meg was in the same predicament. Meg had fallen in love with a rogue Angel named Lucifer. She wanted him all through high school, but they never got it together considering they were different species. Lucifer was a very species-orientated Angel, and he made everyone think he believed in no cross-species mating, but Meg wasn’t so sure. He always sent her sly smirks and winks in the corridors, and she was sure he was into her, but of course they never got together. Meg guessed she liked Lucifer because if his bad boy exterior, and how he didn’t give a shit and he enjoyed being a rogue Angel bad ass. Like Sam, if her previous love interest were to want to be with her, she’d drop Sam in a heartbeat.

It never really made any sense why Sam and Meg were together when they weren’t necessarily in love with one another really. They were both lonely and it seemed like the most logical option for the two of them to be together.

When Mary noticed Dean, she hopped off the seat she was in and launched herself at him, before slapping his leg with her tail.

“Ow! What was that for?!” Dean rubbed his leg and was reminded of how his Mom was quite a tough Demon, especially for a female Demon.

Meg stifled a giggle at Dean’s total lack of Alpha-ness right then, earning herself a glower from Dean.

“You were supposed to phone me right away after your date. Did you… go back to hers? Is that why you didn’t phone, Baby?” Mary said, not quite liking the idea of Dean just going back to some girl’s house, but he was 22; old enough to make his own decisions on his sex life.

“Actually Mom, uh, can we talk about this in the kitchen?” Dean wasn’t bothered about Sam listening in, more so Meg. He didn’t want to have to deal with her snide remarks right now.

When Dean and Mary arrived in the kitchen – a good distance away from the living room, meaning no one would hear their conversation – she pressed Dean on, trying to get him to continue.

“I didn’t meet a she per say, I actually met an Omega, who also happens to be a Hybrid, and no, not a Human Hybrid, a Demon/Angel Hybrid. I like them, Mom, a lot.” Dean’s face began to turn a somewhat cherry tomato colour from his incessant blushing.

Mary smiled at her oldest son, before pulling him into an embrace, wrapping he tail around his in a loving, caring gesture. Although Dean was taller than his mother, he often bent down in hugs as it made him feel like a small child again to get a warm, comforting hug from his parent.

Mary soon let go, allowing Dean to straighten up and stand properly before she spoke. “I’m happy for you, Baby. Don’t be ashamed, you know, about him being a Hybrid. There’s nothing wrong with that at all, ok?” When Dean nodded to her question, she continued, “Is he good-looking? Nice person? How old is he? Does he have a good job?”

Dean took a small step back, surprised by the amount of questions his Mother had given him in the space of one sentence. He allowed himself time to think over the answers before replying.

“He’s extremely good-looking, the most beautiful person I’ve ever met. I never realised I was into Omegas until I met Cas- Castiel, sorry. I call him Cas, but really he’s called Castiel. I’m presuming I’m not into Omegas as I’ve had no interest in them beforehand. Castiel is the only exception. He is actually an exceptional being, Mom. He’s not so good with jokes or innuendos, I think he’s been brought up by a really fancy family who don’t do so well with stuff like that. He’s 21 and he’s currently a photographer for The Elite Magazine, he did the Angel/Demon shoot for them yesterday. Naomi and Crowley are together so he did the photos for that, not sure if you’ve seen the article yet. The magazine did come out today.” Dean finally breathed out, realising he’d spoken really fast and it took Mary a second to process all the information she had been given.

Mary smiled at her son once again, before hugging him and placing a gentle mother/son kiss on his cheek.

“I’m proud of you, Dean. Sounds as if you really like this, uh, Castiel? Yes, Castiel. You should invite him over for tea tomorrow. In fact, you _will_ invite him over for tea, ok?”

When Mary gave you a question like this it wasn’t one that you’d give a ‘no’ as an answer to; it was a question you answered with a yes and did so straight away, which was exactly what Dean did.

He was happy how his Mom took the news, although he knew she’d be happy if Dean was dating a burger. All she wanted was for Dean to be happy.

Dean went to the back room in the house which was Mary’s working area. Mary was a free style painter who worked at home in said room. Her works were always outstanding and were sold at auction for a large amount of money. Dean and Sam were generally her ideas for art pieces. She painted them as children quite a lot in different settings. Her work was often considered controversial as she often gave her children wings. She liked the idea of Demons having wings and being able to fly and take off to wherever they pleased, but even Angels or Hybrids with wings couldn’t fly. Mary had just always liked the idea and had continued to use it.

Dean pulled out his phone and found Castiel in his contacts before tapping the call button. It rang through twice before Castiel picked up.

 _“Hello, Dean. What’s wrong?”_ Castiel had a hint of concern in his voice, which was unnecessary as he knew Dean would be okay and probably just wanted to check in with him.

“Uh, nothing, Cas. I’ve told my Mom about you and she’s really keen on meeting you. She wants you to come around for tea tomorrow. My brother and his partner are here this week too. I know I said I’d take you out, but my Mom asked me to ask you, and you don’t say no to Mary Winchester.” Dean rubbed the back of his neck as he was once again babbling.

The line was quiet for a few moments while Castiel deliberated on the question he’d been asked, before he replied.

_“I’d love to. Will you be picking me up or…?”_

“I’ll pick you up at 7:30am tomorrow and drop you off at work for 8am. I’ll come pick you up from work at 5pm and take you back to yours so you can get showered or whatever, then I’ll bring you to my Mom’s. We’ll probably leave here about 10 or 11pm. If you still want to, you can stay at mine? I’m off work the next day again, but I’ll still take you to work.” Dean bit his lower lip, hoping Castiel would go through with all of this.

 _“That’s fantastic, Dean. I’d love to, but I am also off work on Thursday, so it won’t be necessary for either of us to be up so early, unless you are wanting me to leave in the morning, in which case I shall go.”_ Castiel sounded quite hurt, worrying that Dean would want to get rid of him straight away the next day, which for Dean, was not the case at all.

“No, no, no. You may as well stay an extra night with me then, just like I did at yours. I’ll drop you off at work Friday on the way to the garage, ok?”

_“I would like that very much, Dean. Thank you. I will see you tomorrow morning. Would you like me to make you a packed lunch again?”_

Dean smiled. Although it was moving quite fast with Cas, he was enjoying it. He liked having someone care about the little things, like if he needed lunch for work. However, the next day he wouldn’t need Cas to make his lunch as Mary would have prepared a lunch bag for him already.

“No it’s fine, Cas. My Mom has made me something for tomorrow. I’ll catch you later, Bye!”

Cas said his goodbyes and hung up.

Dean finished up in the back room and told his Mom the news. The rest of the night was spent discussing Castiel, meaning Sam and Meg were both in on the conversation. However, Meg didn’t seem to be bothered by the fact Castiel was a Hybrid. Of course that was because she was once in love with an Angel even though she was a Demon, but no one here knew that, which only made Dean curious as to why she wasn’t mocking Castiel for being a Hybrid.

* * *

 

It was 12am and Dean was finally back home. He’d had his tea – eventually, once his Mother stopped quizzing him about Cas – and he had played a game of Fifa with Sam on the PlayStation before he had to say his goodbyes.

He was all snuggled up under his duvet now, actually getting excited about seeing Castiel the next day. He was also pretty happy about how well his brother and Mom had taken the news of him being with Hybrid and how much they wanted to meet Castiel.

Dean was damn sure the next night was going to be a success, but he was in for a shock.


End file.
